


Relationship Advice

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Relationship Advice, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry and Severus gets advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I decided to do this story to get my muse back in writing. Hopefully this story is well to your liking! 
> 
> \------

Severus cock is impressive, to say the least. Well, to none other than Harry Potter, that is. Harry stares at the cock that was in front of him.

It was Harry's first time on having sex with Severus and Severus forgotten to tell Harry that he was quite… big. Big and endowed to be exact.

All Harry could do was stare at it in awe. "We don't have to do anal today, Harry. It can wait," Severus said soothingly even though he wanted to do Harry right there and then.

"I….." Harry began but then stopped as he looks at Severus. "Thank you," he muttered as he wasn't quite ready to impale himself on a cock that big.

Severus nodded slowly but then gasped as he felt Harry's tongue on the tip of his cock before taking it whole in his mouth. 

\--------

"It was horrible Hermione," Harry said the next day as  he was visiting Hermione in her flat.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"I froze as soon as I saw Severus cock. I shouldn't have," Harry said groaning.

"Harry, the only other cock that you ever had was none other than Draco Malfoy, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded but he didn't tell her that he had sex with Arthur Weasley also one night. He wasn't planning on telling anyone about it as it had been a mistake and during Harry's distressed on the breakup of his relationship with Draco.

Neither cock of Draco and Arthur's were nearly as big and endowed as Severus. He sighed. "Severus must be disappointed," Harry said.

"I'm sure he isn't. You aren't nearly experience as he is, Harry. His looking out for you and he is a considerable lover for you," Hermione said.

"What was it like the first time with Hagrid, Hermione? Is his cock big and endowed?" Harry asked.

"You really wanna know?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face.

\-------

"I may have disappointed him, Albus," Severus said as he was talking with Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts on the same day as Harry was visiting Hermione.

"I'm sure you didn't, Severus. Remember how I felt when I saw your cock the first time?" Albus asked.

Severus did indeed in fact remembered as it wasn't too long ago that he and Albus were in a relationship together. It was he who had ended their relationship as he had fallen in love with Harry Potter.

He had been gentle and comforting with Albus during their first time anal sex even though Albus had wanted it fast and rough. Severus nodded as he looks at Albus. "What should I do?" He asked.

"The next time you have sex, just go with it," Albus said making Severus eyes wide.

\--------

It was a few days later where Severus found himself staring at Harry's naked ass in front of him on the bed. He licked his lips as he slapped one ass cheek making Harry moaned.

"Please Severus," Harry begs.

Without any preparation or warning, Severus entered Harry with one swift mood making Harry yell out in pain. "Oh fuck!!!"

The bed began to creak as Severus pounded into Harry. During the creaking, the headboard began to hit the wall in each of the movement. Severus couldn’t help but groan in unison with Harry as he was hearing the noises that Harry was making.

If anyone was to come inside the room just about now, they were going to hear a lot of moaning and banging coming from the two of them. Severus began to thrust in and out harder than before as Harry’s hands clenched onto the sheets below him. 

He couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t like the sex that he had with Draco or Arthur. However, the feeling of having sex with someone that was quite endowed was definitely different. “Fuck Harry, I love this ass,” Severus said moaning as he pounded away.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck me!!!” Harry cries as he himself wasn’t too sure on what he was saying as he was lost in the pleasure that Severus was giving him.

Severus grabs his hips as he steadies Harry so that he wouldn’t move too much. He was about to cum any time soon now and he didn’t want to miss ejaculating inside of Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry grabbing his own cock and began to stroke it in time with Severus pounding. Pretty soon, Severus heard Harry shout out loud and he knew Harry had cum right there and then.

Severus soon followed right after as he came inside Harry with a moan. Harry moans beneath him as he felt the warm liquid entering him before he slumped down onto the bed with Severus lying on top of him.

“T-That was intense,” Harry murmurs as he was slightly panting.

Severus nodded in agreement as he kisses his shoulder before moving off of Harry and onto the side of him. “Incredible,” he replied as he looks at Harry.

Harry turns to look at him and the two kissed as if the world was ending.

\-------

“Well, did you overcome it?” Hermione asked Harry as she was curious.

Harry nodded as he looks at her with a smile. “The pleasure was just…..it’s hard to explain,” he said as Hermione nodded.

“That’s how I felt also. Just go with the flow and your lover is always gentle with you,” Hermione said.

“Well, he wasn’t gentle,” Harry said slowly.

“Wait, what?” Hermione asked surprised.

Harry smirked as he told her what happened making Hermione’s eyes wide.

\--------

“How is our dear Mr. Potter doing?” Albus asked as he was talking to Severus again one day as it had been days since their last chat.

Severus huffed. “You just want the juicy details,” he said.

“Can you blame an old man?” Albus asked smiling.

Severus shook his head in amusement. “Well, it actually happened like this….” he began as he began telling his story and Albus was beginning to lick his lips at the juicy details that he was hearing from Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I'm sorta in a writer's block at the moment....


End file.
